


Love In Fan Language

by dasfreefree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Female Reader, First Kiss, Fluff, Gift Fic, Oikawa and the reader are siblings, Princess!Reader, Reader-Insert, king!Oikawa, knight!Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree
Summary: A royal ball is in order to celebrate both Oikawa's eighteenth birthday and his coronation. Even when off-duty, Iwaizumi is torn between his position as a knight and his feelings towards you--the princess. However, this ball is the perfect opportunity to get your own feelings across to him. With the help of your favorite accessory and a little bit of abuse of your power, you're certain you'll be able to do just that, and finally hear what you've longed to hear from Iwaizumi too.





	Love In Fan Language

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claireandelide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireandelide/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Gaby! You wrote me eight wonderful ficlets with my husband Ukai for Hanukkah, so the least I could do is return the favor with your husband. It may not be eight ficlets, but a fic of ~2.5k feels correct for the occasion. I hope your day is merry and bright! 
> 
> This takes place a few years before the events that happened in [this request](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/161661246698/im-in-the-mood-for-some-royaltyau-these-days) from my imagines blog, but it can be read independently. This fic is simply expounding on a past event Iwaizumi teases the reader about in that request. 
> 
> I used [this website ](http://www.angelpig.net/victorian/fanlanguage.html) as a reference for fan language.

His coronation was already expected to be lavish enough. A coronation that also happened to coincide with Oikawa Tooru’s eighteenth birthday? Well, extravagant only begins to describe it.

At the moment, Iwaizumi is still at Oikawa’s side. It’s difficult to be on-duty when what he wants to do is celebrate his best friend. Even though he’s not a noble, Iwaizumi grew up in the palace--his father a servant to the former king and his mother, a royal seamstress--and he and Oikawa became fast friends. It’s also difficult to be on-duty when said best friend is also hamming it up for the group of young women standing before them, vying for attention.

His shift is almost over and Matsukawa will keep tabs on the the king in his place. That time can’t come soon enough.

But the real reason he can’t wait to be relieved of duty for the evening? Knowing full-well that you are looking nothing less than beautiful and he’s barely been able to speak with you at all during this coronation. And that _you_ will be sure that Iwaizumi sees you dressed elegantly and regally in the gown that his mother made for you for your brother’s coronation. And that you will be sure that you get to have a word with him, maybe even a dance or two.

“One time, when we were children Iwa-chan and I…”

Iwaizumi huffs. He knows it’ll be either a story of their childhood triumph or an embarrassing story on his part. Just for tonight, he decides to let Oikawa have this one. Just for tonight. He zones out the king’s story and studies the ballroom, searching for you among the crowd. He can’t find you quite yet, though. Either Yahaba or Watari should be your side, so he searches for them as well.

A hand claps his shoulder and snaps his attention back to where he’s standing. Matsukawa appears suddenly at his side and Iwaizumi soon realizes he’s now off-the-hook.

“She’s near the entrance to the gardens,” Matsukawa whispers. It’s low enough so that only Iwaizumi hears it. He smirks before turning to the king and bowing deeply.

“Your Majesty, my sincerest congratulations. It’s always an honor to serve you.” Even though the delivery is stiff, he truly means it.

“C’mon, Iwa-chan, we’ve been friends forever. No need to get so formal now that I’m the king,” Oikawa teases. Iwaizumi rises and Oikawa cocks his head. “In a weird way, it’s unbecoming of you.”

“Don’t make me regret my decision to be nice to you tonight,” Iwaizumi says sternly. Despite this, he’s still smiling. It’s only fair; he can let Oikawa have this one night. Seeing you will definitely make up for it tenfold. The three share a quick laugh before Iwaizumi takes off in the direction of the gardens.

Sure enough, he finds you near the glass doors leading outside. An older noble is speaking to you and you nod occasionally to whatever he says. Watari is keeping watch of you, looking a little bored but still alert. Iwaizumi looks to you and realizes that you’re less than enthusiastic about listening to whatever this man is saying. When your gaze finally meets his, the usual liveliness in your face returns. It’s then that you take the folding fan you're holding and open it.

It’s in your left hand. _“Come and talk to me.”_

Iwaizumi makes his way over. He’s not sure how to get you out of this one though. There’s an exit strategy for when you might be in danger, but none for when you want to get out of an awkward conversation. Watari would have already gotten you out of there if there was.

But he does get to admire how stunning you look while he makes his way over. His mother really outdid herself this time in her design. The kingdom’s colors of turquoise and white are beautiful against your skin. Enough of your neck and shoulders show to display the royal family’s heirloom aquamarine pendant, but you still look elegant and dignified despite your youth. Iwaizumi’s heart pounds in his chest, his face heating up. He takes a deep breath to calm himself.

Once he’s close enough, you let out a surprised gasp. Well, a fake one at that, but one only those who knew you well enough would be able to discern.

“Oh, Captain Iwaizumi, you must be able to read my mind!” you say, feigning a sudden remembrance. “We were to discuss _that important matter_ this evening, weren’t we? I’m sorry Archduke Nakano, but please excuse me.”

You curtsy with an apologetic smile to the Archduke. It’s a vague excuse, but somehow he doesn’t press the matter further. In fact, he smile graciously and bows to you as well. Iwaizumi chalks this up to your natural charm. He tries to supress the proud smile he wants to give to you, but it makes its way to his face despite his efforts. You turn to Iwaizumi and take his arm.

“To the gardens, then?” he asks. You nod. Before you head out, he turns to Watari. “Good work, Watari. You’re relieved of duty for the evening. Go have some fun, alright?”

Watari grins, a little misty-eyed and bows to the both of you. “Thank you, Captain! I’ll leave the princess in your capable hands.”

He takes his leave and you can’t help but giggle. “Well, you beat me to it, but those words mean a lot more coming from you than they would from me.”

Iwaizumi leads you towards the glass doors outside. “Any knight would be more than happy to have their princess compliment them.”

“I know, but Watari really respects and looks up to you as both a knight and a role model. It’s different.”

You stop walking once you’ve descended the stairs and hit the garden path. Iwaizumi looks to you, confused by the sudden stop.

“What is it?” he asks.

His eyes are drawn to your fan again. From the open position, you close it shut and hold it to your chest. It means something; he’s sure of it. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have made the action so obvious. But he’s only picked up so much in fan language over the years and this is something he hasn’t seen before. He searches for a hint in your face. You’re looking down almost shyly; there’s a faint blush across your cheeks and a half-smile on your lips. He doesn’t get the clarification he needs from this expression, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t love it.

“Nothing,” you say. You turn towards him with a wider smile. “Let’s go to the fountain. We can chat privately there.”

It’s a straightforward walk to the fountain at the center of the palace gardens. Elaborate statues of mythological figures adorn the center of the structure. The water isn’t running at this hour,  but the sight is still very picturesque. Only the two of you are here; it’s quiet, save for the crickets chirping and the gentle summer breeze rolling through the trees.

He helps you take a seat along the fountain’s edge before taking his place next to you.

“Would you like it if I complimented you, Iwaizumi?” you ask, your voice barely above a whisper. You set your fan down beside you.

The question takes him by surprise. “Huh?”

“Earlier you said that any knight would be thrilled to receive a compliment from me. Does that include you?”

His heart begins pounding again and he clears his throat to distract from his own reddening face. “Of course it does.”

“How about from me not as the princess, but as a (Y/N)?”

“I’d be happy to hear it from you either way.” His throat feels very dry all of a sudden, and he swallows hard to fight it. “But, it’d make me very happy to hear it from you as (Y/N).”

Again, your smile is shy and your cheeks redden as you look down and shift a bit closer to him. “You...look very handsome in your formal regalia. If I had been anyone else, I would have thought you were a prince yourself.”

It’s rare that Iwaizumi feels so defenseless, but between your expression and the words that leave your lips, you’ve essentially one-hit K.O.’d him. His heart is pounding so loudly he can hear it in his ears. His face grows hot  and he can’t look you in the eye anymore. Anything he’d say to follow this up has left his mind. He racks his brain for words period, but he comes up blank.

After a few false starts, he’s finally able to conjure up something to say back to you. “You look good too. I mean, you’re always beautiful, but you look even more beautiful tonight and I, well, uh--”

You giggle, effectively cutting him off. He feels your presence closing in on him, beckoning him to look at you again. Like slow-moving magnets, you gradually lean into each other. Eyelids lower, lips quiver in anticipation. Just a moment more and your lips will meet his.

He can’t do this. You’re the princess. You’re the sister of the king, his best friend. You’re on the highest rung of the social ladder while he’s a knight with no degree of nobility. Even if this is something he’s wanted for a very long time, what good would it do? In a few years time, you’ll have to marry another noble and bear his children heaven forbid something happen to Oikawa before he can produce an heir. Maybe it’ll be a political marriage too. Something you can’t decline without a diplomatic rift forming.

What good would it do for you two to be in love? Even though he knows the feelings are mutual, what good would come from a romance that would be stopped short by too many outside forces? He knows you’re too smart to not realize any of this, but you’re still young. However, poised and well-read you are, you’re still a little naive. He’s only has two years on you, but he’s still the Captain of the Guard and he has a responsibility to you and your family.

“I’m sorry.”

Iwaizumi pulls away. You catch a glimpse of his furrowed brow and down-turned lips when he does. You sigh heavily. You know exactly why he’s refusing, and you know he’s right. But you’ve thought about this for so long. Every single day since you can remember--to be exact--because Iwaizumi has always been there and that’s how long you’ve been in love with him.

There’s a way to make this all work. You will find it. It hurts less because he won’t kiss you, but more because he doesn’t trust you that you’ll find that way. But you still want him to kiss you. You want him to do what he so very much wants to do, what you want from him. You want to best convey your love in the most succinct way. The only way he’ll do anything at this point is if you order him to.

However, you can’t order him to kiss you necessarily, but a less direct idea comes to mind.

“Iwaizumi, I order you to act on your desires right now, whatever they may be.”

His eyes widen in shock, but his once frustrated expression softens. He turns to you again to find you staring straight at him with determined eyes. With a single look, you radiate resilience. Iwaizumi’s shoulders slump when he realizes how little he trusted you on the matter.

Backing down from a challenge isn’t something he does. That shouldn’t change now, especially not when he has a very formidable ally on his side. That and he can’t disobey your orders.

Iwaizumi lets out a wry laugh and turns to you with a smile. Thanks to his change in demeanor, you let out another sigh, now in relief. He leans in close to you again.

His voice is husky as he says, “Very clever, Princess.”

With a finger and thumb, he lifts your chin up. The gap between you finally closes. Eyelids flutter shut to channel all your focus on this kiss. Your lips are soft against his, just as he always imagined. The two of you stay just like that for a long moment, parting only when the kiss doesn’t deepen. He pulls away just enough to look you in the eyes.

“I...I love you, Iwaizumi. And I have for a very long time.”

“I know and I love you too, (Y/N).”

You don’t say much else, instead staring at his lips. Taking the hint, he kisses you again, snaking an arm around your waist to bring you even closer. With your body pressed to his, you place your hands on his chest, eventually wrapping your arms around his neck. His tongue grazes along your lips, and he bites them gently beckoning to deepen the kiss. You happily oblige. You’ve waited for this for so long after all.

The two of you part again when you need to breathe. Iwaizumi caresses your cheek with his thumb while you catch your breath. You stare at him in a trance-like state with half-lidded eyes. It’s obvious you want him to continue. He’s never seen this side of you before and he relishes in how cute you look. But it is getting late, and your missing presence at the party might cause trouble.

“We should head back soon. People might be worried,” he says.

You nod, a little disappointed. Iwaizumi rises and then offers you his hand. You take it and grab your fan with the other before standing gracefully. The fact that you can put your regal airs back on with such ease is a testament to your character. You’ve had to practice staying composed before. With your arm linked with his, he leads you back down the garden path. You press your closed fan to your chest once again as you stroll along. Iwaizumi notices the placement this time too.

“Oh, before I forget! That’s the signal you did with your fan earlier, right?” he asks. “ I wasn’t sure what that one meant.”

There’s a warmth to the way you smile at him. “It means ‘you have won my love’.”

Iwaizumi stops and turns to you. He doesn’t offer an explanation as to why he does. He doesn’t need to. Instead, he kisses you again. You don’t need a fan to ask him to do that.

**Author's Note:**

> I know you can hold the fan so it says "Kiss me" as well, but it didn't feel correct to include it at the end.


End file.
